


Love Is Kind

by levizoe (Samulette)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Aromantic Mikasa, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, bible camp au, i might add more later who knows man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samulette/pseuds/levizoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt is being sent to a homophobic bible camp to be "fixed", commonly known as 'pray the gay away'.<br/>Jean Kirschtein is a counselor at said camp and is an ex-camper, who isn't homophobic himself but is absolutely certain that he was wrong before, he is utterly and completely straight.</p><p>(I'm not good at summaries sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any problems later because I know nothing about Christianity. And just a disclaimer- I'm not hating on anyone. I know many Christians aren't like that, and like 98% of bible camps are just totally good and just a lot of fun for all the religious ppl out there and don't hurt anyone.  
> PS I'm also not that good at this  
> tumblr: levizoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad car ride Marco arrives at camp.

“Unfortunately, it seems we won’t have many new campers this summer.” The head camp counselor Annie, the one mostly in charge of the extremist camp and the most religious of all the counselors, says with a sigh. “But there are still some. And we still have about 65% of those who came last year. So we’re doing fine, no need to worry about your jobs, unless you turn out to be shit at it.” Despite Annie’s “reassuring” words, everyone is clearly uneasy about the 35% drop. Few new campers doesn’t help.

“Anything we need to know about this year’s campers?” Mikasa asks.

“There’s 7 of them.” Annie responds. We all know what she means, though I’m absolutely sure that that wasn’t what Mikasa meant. Some of the others, including Levi, Marlowe, and Hanji, look confused, not knowing what’s meant by ‘them’.

“...Thanks.” Was Mikasa’s only response.

 

* * *

 

I’m shaking. We’re in my dad’s old mini van and we’re on our way to some crazy homophobic bible camp that probably does the most horrible illegal shit to gay campers and I’m shaking like its -40 degrees.

“This will be good for you. It will help with your… special problem.” My mother tells me.

“I-I,” I stutter as I speak, “don’t have a problem-”

“Yes, you do, Marco.” My father interrupts. “You aren’t in your right mind, but these people will fix that.”

“I’m completely sane. I just happen to be-”

“Don’t say it.” My mother warns.

“-Gay.” I exhale loudly. “I’m gay.”

His father quickly swerves in a sudden movement, causing me to lurch to the side in my seat. I thank God that I bothered to put on my seatbelt. My dad stops the car on the side of the road.

“Come closer.” He says. I hesitantly unbuckle my seatbelt and walk towards the front.

“Come to the front of the car, Marco.” I walk up to him anticipating yelling.

He slaps my right cheek.

He hits me hard enough that I fall down, hitting my head on the passenger seat. I clutch my head and give a small cry of pain. My father looks on in anger while my mother’s face only shows indifference.

“You are not homosexual, understand?” When my father tells me this I feel a sudden surge of anger. How dare he tell me this. What makes him think he has the right? He can’t dictate who I am.

I don’t get up but turn my head to look at him from the car’s floor. “Fuck you, Dad. I’m gay and you can’t change shit no matter how many times you slap me or tell me I’m not. I’m gay. Fucking deal with it.” My dad gives no verbal response, just kicks me in the stomach. I let out a wheeze of pain. A kick to the chest. A louder wheeze. He lifts me up only to punch me in the face, bringing me back down. Tears well up in my eyes. Another kick to the stomach. A loud cry. He continues beating me and I start sobbing as his kicks and punches become faster and more erratic until he sees my lip is bleeding and decides to stop.

“You better not act like that at camp, you’ll be get worse daily even with good behavior, imagine what would happen if you were spouting that sort of sinner shit.” The extreme amount of pain combined with the horrible implications of what my father was saying causes me to shake worse than before, as if the -40 degree temperature had dropped to -80. Any bit of courage or anger is drained out of me and replaced with nothing but cold, numbing, overwhelming fear.

 

* * *

 

Soon enough the flood of campers comes in. No one struck my eye as standing out until a faded black minivan pulled up, the last of the campers to arrive. A boy around my age, as most of the campers seemed to be, walked out of the car with a navy blue duffle bag. But that alone didn’t mean anything. It was what he looked like that caught my attention

The freckled boy looks only about an inch taller than me and has a very sad expression on his face. His lip’s cut and his entire face makes it look like he was just beaten, which considering what’s going on here there’s a good chance he was. I fucking hate what happens to these people. There’s no doubt he’s one of the seven Annie mentioned. I can see others staring at him with judgy looks on their stupid faces and it just makes me so angry. Seeing how nervous he looks with all the stares I walk up to him.

“I’m Jean, uhh.... one of the counselors here.”

“Marco.” He responds. “Are you… really one of the counselors here? I don’t mean to be rude but-”

“Yeah, I guess it’s kinda weird, we’re probably around the same age.”

“Yeah.”

“Uh, Marco?” I whisper. “Are you… hurt real badly?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I should get going. But… thank you Jean.” Marco runs towards all the other campers, waiting for Annie to start talking.

“Never a problem, Marco!” I shout after him before running up to where the other counselors are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of camp starts out nice, but ends on a sour note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally made up the shit that happens at the end, I've got no clue what a homophobic camp would actually do

Confusing. That’s probably how I’d describe the day.

Despite what my father told me the day was surprisingly… pleasant. The day was filled with a lot of fun activities and the other campers were pretty nice. There were a lot of funny moments. Like when Eren was being too loud and Jean tried to reprimand him.

“Hey, you there! What’s your name?”

“Eren. Jaeger.”

“Quiet down, it’s a bible camp, not your fu- not your house!”

“Shut it, horseface! I’m not even being that loud!”

“Don’t call me horseface, Jaeger! Who’s in authority?!”

“My ass, that’s what!”

It was so hard to hold my laughter in. Jean was absolutely fuming, it looked like he was using all his energy to hold himself back from hitting Eren. It seemed as if my dad was wrong. Maybe I’d be lucky, I’d be able to get away from my parents for a while with no consequences.

Of course, I wasn’t so lucky. I say that the day was pleasant, but the same can’t be said of the night.

“Campers can just relax now.” Annie says. She seems to hold a lot of authority, despite the fact that there are older counselors. I’m not sure why. I don’t think it really matters though. “We’ll be taking a few of you out back one at a time, but don’t worry, it’s completely routine. First is Armin Arlert.” Armin gives a big smile to Eren, his childhood friend from what I’ve heard, and walks with Annie. I notice that Mikasa is watching Annie and Armin as they walk off, and her eyes look uneasy. I begin to feel a bit uneasy too, just seeing the look on her face as Armin leaves. What exactly are they doing ‘out back’? Now that I think about, even the name sounds shady. ‘Out back’. ‘Out back’!?  For God’s sake, I can’t think of a creepier way to put that. Maybe I’m just being crazy. That must be it. I expected a lot of homophobia, so I must just be being paranoid. I don’t even know Armin’s sexuality! Nothing to be afraid of. Right? Right.

 

* * *

 

About 15 minutes later Armin Arlert was brought back, escorted by Annie. The previously happy and smiling guy seemed to be a lot sadder. This is by far the worst part of the job. Why didn’t my parents tell me to get a job at the supermarket? Or Carvel? McDonalds even. No, they had to say oh Jean you should get a job at your old bible camp because you’re a bible-banging homophobe just like us and most of the people who work there! Now I have to see people go through this shit all over again, and it isn’t much more fun to watch from the counselor’s point of view.

Armin sits between Jaeger, the annoying shitstain of the campers, and Marco.

“What’s going on?” Eren asks.

I don’t hear Armin’s reply, but Eren’s face gets visibly paler.

“Guys?” Marco asks. “What’s going on? Are you-”

“Marco Bodt.” Annie shouts.

“Armin, what’s going on? What do they do?” Marco seems to be hyperventilating a bit. “Armin?”

“They-”

“Bodt!” Annie shouts again. Marco reluctantly gets up and heads out back with Annie.

I obviously haven’t known them for very long, but so far I don’t think many of them will be able to get through this shit for long, including Marco.

 

* * *

 

“Look, this ain’t gonna be fun for you, so just please cooperate, I’ll get fired if I look bad, okay?” The girl says. I just nod. “Now, my name is Hitch. You should know that all our procedures are original and new so that we can find our own unique ways to help- look there’s like a whole frickin’ essay here and no one can hear me so I’m just gonna move on, ‘kay sweetie?” I just nod in response. This girl is pretty weird to be honest.

“Uhh, first question, first question. Sexuality?”

“Gay.”

“Ok, next one… repeat until… hmm? Oh, I see.” Hitch doesn’t seem to really know what she’s doing. “Sexuality?”

“I just answered that.”

“I know, just answer again.”

“Gay?”

“Sexuality?

“Gay!” I exclaim. “Can’t we just move on already?”

“The paper says I have to keep asking until you say straight. Sorry kiddo.”

“We’re like the same age…” I mumble.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. So, if I tell you I’m straight, we move on?”

“Yes. Or I keep asking you that for the next 12 minutes or so.”

“Well, ok. I am str…” Even though I barely even started the word it felt wrong to say. I’ve never really been comfortable lying, and this lie was a huge one. It just didn’t feel right on my tongue. It wasn’t natural. “I’m gay.” Hitch sighed.

“10 minutes. 10 more minutes of the same fucking question. You really wanna deal with that?”

“Yes.” I say, with as much confidence that I could muster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco comes back from the session, escorted by Marco. Jean is surprised by the things he says. At camp, things seem relatively normal.

“Uhh, time’s up Marco.” I say. Hitch and Marco’s time has just run out, probably to the joy of Marco.

“Oh great!” Marco says. I give him a look of surprise. I hadn’t expected him to be so openly happy to leave. Obviously I don’t know him extremely, but he doesn’t seem to be the kinda person to openly rebel. I expected him to be sorta quiet.

“Don’t be so excited, I’m wonderful to be around!” Hitch says. I roll my eyes.

“You aren’t exactly the most pleasant company, Hitch.”

“I am-” Before Hitch could continue I slam the cabin door.

“Let’s go Marco.”

Walking away the cabin looks sorta peaceful. It reminds me of my grandmother’s home in the outskirts of France.The porch looks like the one I remember my grandmother sitting on, sewing me a new scarf that I never planned on wearing and shouting ‘Jean, have you gotten taller?’ in French. Of course, this specific cabin didn’t hold such memories. It held things I’d rather not dwell on.

“Uhh, how’d it go in there?” I say. Maybe I shouldn’t have though. It isn’t exactly fun stuff. It’s a long walk back, but maybe not the best conversation topic. He probably got asked thousands of questions, just one after the other, forcing you to give the ‘correct’ answer to each one. These sort of questions aren’t supposed to have a set correct answer, at least with normal people.

“It was… a real pain in the ass, to be honest.”

“Well what… what do you mean by that?”

“Well answering the same question over and over for 15 minutes was pretty annoying.” He answers.

“You had the same question? Repeatedly?”

“She kept asking the same question, and said she’d keep asking until I got the ‘correct’ answer. Which is bullshit.” He says. My eyes widen. Marco doesn’t seem like the kind of person to curse. “The questions didn’t have the kind of correct answer she was asking me.”

“Why didn’t you just give the answer she wanted?” I ask with a questioning look. Marco gives me a determined look.

“I’m not going to let these people try to change who I am. They can’t decide what I do with my life or who I wanna be. I am who I am and they’re gonna have to fucking deal with it.” When Marco says that last bit he looks almost angry. 

“I understand Marco.” I say. “And I think it’s fine that you didn’t give them what they wanted. Good, even.” Marco stays silent for a moment. “And… I think you’re fine.”

I don’t say the exact words, but Marco understands what I mean. He nods at me, a bit of a solemn look in his eyes. Another surprising thing. He's surprised me a lot today. It's... interesting.

“You’re back!” I hear a voice say. I broke my contacts before camp, and I hate wearing my glasses, so I can’t tell who it is at first, but when we get closer I can see it’s Mikasa. “Both of you are just in time for s'mores.”

“Hell yeah!” I shout. S’mores are the only good thing about this goddamn (ha) camp.

“Marco’s back!” Fuckhead, err, Eren shouts. Marco shouts and goes over to join his friends.

“Reiner Braun!” Annie shouts. The taller blonde guy goes and joins her. I frown. I can’t see that going well.

“Come join us Jean!” Hanji shouts, smiling and laughing. “We’re gonna play ‘Never Have I Ever’, just us counselors!”

“But we don’t have alcohol…” I say.

“We’re using hot chocolate, brat.” Levi says. “Hanji insists despite the heat.”

“Hot chocolate isn’t seasonal Levi! It should be year-round! I’ll make it year-round!” Hanji says. I come sit between her and Rico.

“Neverrrr have I everrrr….” Hanji thinks. “Beaten someone up.” Levi takes a big sip.

“Why would you do that!” Marlowe asks with a horrified look, sitting to the right of Rico.

“Let’s move on! Next one!” Hanji says. “Never have I ever…”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all Jean POV so I plan to write more Marco POV next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets sick and Sasha has a plan.  
> ((AKA nothing really happens pretty much I'm sorry))

"What’s going on?” Eren asks. “Where’s Reiner going?”

“Armin didn’t tell you?” I ask him, surprised.

“We shouldn’t. Right, Marco?” He asks me, looking me in the eye. “They just asked us some questions.

“I don’t think it’s that simple, Armin.” I say. Armin opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Mikasa.

“Eren!” She shouts from the counselor’s bonfire. She quickly runs over.

“You seem sick, Eren. Are you okay?” She asks.

“I’m fine Mikasa-”

“You should go back to your cabin. Skip the stuff out back, you need to rest.”

“But Mikasa, I’m curious-”

“Eren!” Mikasa says. “You shouldn’t be out anymore, go to bed. I’ll go with you.” Eren slowly gets up and walks off with Mikasa.

“That was kinda weird.” I remark. “Do they know each other?”

“Yeah.” Armin answers. “Mikasa’s is Eren’s sister. Well, she’s adopted, but sometimes you can barely tell by the way they act.”

“Wow. I didn’t realize.” I say. “But Eren didn’t look sick.”

“She’s probably trying to protect him.” Armin says.

“From what?”

“You know what.” He whispers. “I didn’t realize she knew about it though.”

“She’s a counselor. Wouldn’t she have to know about it?”

“That would make more sense, but I don’t think all of them do. Especially Erwin and Levi. Though one…” His sentence trails off as he’s thinking.

“What do you mean? Why Erwin and Levi?”

“Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it, Marco.”

“I have to worry about it, Armin.”

“What’re you guys doing?” Connie asks.

“Talking.” Armin answers.

“Why talk when we can go prank the counselors.

“Connie, no.” Franz tells him. “That’s a bad idea.”

“Oooh, what are you planning?” Sasha asks, an excited look in her eyes.

“I don’t know. Something.” Connie replies. Sasha’s eyes light up even more.

“I know!” She shouts before running away towards the kitchens.

“Sasha! What are you doing?” Krista asks.

“Potatoes!” Is her only reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect chaos next chapter. Not meaning angst that makes you cry, but "Sasha no" chaos


End file.
